Secrets: Suiko's Capture
by Valandra
Summary: The second war is just starting and the Troopers have gone their separate ways for spiritual training. Ma'Sho Naaza has just defeated Suiko no Shin, but the ritual to claim Suiko's power puts Shin on death's door-step. The Ma'Sho must decide...risk Arago's wrath and loose the yoroi, or set aside their differences and save Shin's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets: Suiko's Captivity**

**Chapter One  
**

**By: Valandra  
**

**Beta: Zorra  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Prequel to Secrets. Chapter starts off as a more Ma'Sho POV focus then I thought it would. But then again, I suppose I should have expected it, given Shin's current state... Enjoy my friends, I hope this story captures your hearts as much as Secrets did. I have a feeling it's going to be just as much fun as well.

* * *

**Story Time-Line Notes (copied and pasted from Secrets) For anyone that hasn't read Secrets:** _YST_ world, though I've bumped the war to year 1990, instead of 1988, aging everyone by two years. Not something I usually do, but for the story's sake, I've taken to using my artistic license. This story opens up at the start of the Second War, mid-series. In keeping with Secret's history and time-line, this story should not stray too far from Cannon.

* * *

oOo

Naaza found himself drawn down to the Spirits' dungeons by a nag-like calling, a similar instinct that had once led him to Suiko's resting place beneath the waters, so long ago. _'Something isn't right. Arago hasn't shown anything but his pleasure for Suiko's capture, so what is it…. Badamon? …The spirits are restless.'_

He entered the only active chamber and kept himself to the shadows as he observed, his thoughts silenced. _~He's been down here for two days now. He's no longer screaming. Do you truly think you'll be able to convert him?~_

Naaza felt Rajura's mental shrug as a sense of neglect, before the elder's words filled his mind. _~The hollowness I sensed in him in the beginning has only grown as the war continues. I think we'll not have a second chance after this one. …You've withheld your own opinion on this matter, however. Whatever I do or do not sense, you know him better, brother. Your silence belies your doubt.~_

A silent snort of a laugh escaped Naaza as he leaned back against the stone wall. Arms crossed before his chest and hidden by the shadows, black eyes observed Suiko's silent form as the spirits' spell danced around him like living energy. _~His heart. He's too compassionate at the worse times. Unless his very understanding is altered, he'll not swear allegiance. For one who stands so firm for Trust's banner, he is surprisingly leery of even his own brothers. I suspect he would keep us at an even greater distance.~_

Rajura's amusement was derisive. _~By their very nature, a pack of Masterless Ronin are incapable of Trust. They each serve their own agenda, no matter how similar their individual goals may seem.~_

A third, darker tenor joined their thoughts and drew a small smile to Naaza's thin lips. _~As reckless and foolhardy as they are, I'm surprised no Daimyo has ordered their deaths. They caused more damage then the invasion did, in the beginning. Even now, they continue to insult us by holding back in one-on-one combat. I think this has been the first honorable battle any of them have seen through to the end.~_

Whereas Rajura's presence had been similarly derogatory towards the Ronin, it was now gentled to sooth the Yami Ma'Sho. There was more then injured pride and honor behind the warrior's attitude, buried beneath his anger and scars. _~They will each learn the err of their ways. Whether they find redemption with us, or perish once we have won. Either way, they'll not remain Ronin.~ _It was scant comfort, but Anubis was in one of his better moods, and allowed himself to be consoled rather then rebel against his brother's words and wishes.

_~And actually, it's been three days. You both have spent a day's worth of time asleep, though only one of you has an excuse.~ _It was a mild rib at Rajura, one the silver-haired Ma'Sho bore stoically; or rather, he flat-out ignored it. As the topic of the remaining Ronins had been brought up, Anubis was about to broach the subject of the next one to be hunted, but instead he frowned where he lay in his chambers. _~Naaza?~_ he prompted, sensing a shift in his brother's attention.

_~…Suiko's outer and inner shell faded and reformed. The Spirits are more unsettled then when I entered. Something isn't right.~_

_~I had been curious as to where you'd wondered off to,~_ Rajura's voice sounded mellow enough, but he couldn't hid the underlying concern from his brothers. _~It's too soon for the yoroi to be so drained. Theoretically there should be no signs for a few more weeks. Even then, the life and color, the very soul of the yoroi should fade to a shell, not vanish entirely.~_

_~Then I suggest you hurry,~_ Naaza informed rather sharply, knowing the eldest Ma'Sho was already on his way down even as he himself moved from the shadows. _~I'm calling the Spirits off.~_ He put word to action as the blue lights of the dungeon's torches gave ill light to his armorless approach. He wasn't halfway across the chamber before the spirits were gone and the only sound to reach the Doku Ma'Sho was a heavy rasping.

_~Something's wrong.~_ The sharpness of his tone drew Anubis from his chambers to join him. _'His breath's constrained,'_ the healer in him noted, stepping forward to access the situation as the warrior took a step back in difference. Naaza reached up to release the cuffs encasing Suiko's wrists, only to hiss when he caught sight of the youth's face. _'Pale, discolored lips. He's close to death by pallor alone, and his scent….'_

He settled Suiko on the stone as gently as he could, though the youth was still jarred. Naaza however, was unrepentant as it caused Suiko to stir and show signs of life for the first time since he'd been observing. The healer knelt down near the youth's chest and hip, but before he could reach out to remove Suiko's helmet, a second pair of hands were already doing so.

Rajura, already knelt down at Suiko's head, set the youth's helmet aside and arched a brow when Suiko turned his sweat-damp cheek to the cool stone. _'He looks younger then Sh'ten,'_ he noticed absently, already reaching out to brush reddish hair aside. His breath caught sharply, drawing Naaza's attention as he pressed his fingers against Suiko's temples, turning the youth's head to do so; he ignored the youth's moaned protest. "He's burning up," Rajura explained, feeling the healer's demand even as he gently probed the ill Ronin. "This isn't the spirits' doing." Expression pinched, Rajura's violet eye twitched moments before Suiko's armor flared and faded to its dormant state.

Naaza frowned at the odd garment Suiko was dressed in, but paid it only a second's thought as he rolled the youth over onto his back. _'His breathing eased with Suiko's release, but it's still not right.'_ He took note of Anubis joining them even as he took Suiko's pulse. With a hiss, he released the youth's wrist and pressed his fingers over the boy's bare chest. "His hearts' beat is irregular," Naaza explained, his voice sharp with both anger and concern. He took the youth's wrist again and pricked a small vein to draw and taste his blood, though he suspected the cause already. Naaza was less then pleased to prove himself correct. "It's the venom," he hissed, his anger growing, with himself as much as with the fool laid out before him.

"I thought Suiko acted like a counter-agent to your venom," Anubis questioned as he knelt down on the fallen youth's free side. Though he was cautious with his tone, the temperamental healer still glared at him.

"Even a counter-agent can be overwhelmed. Suiko took all it could, and left the rest to human flesh. It's already filtered through his heart, I have to administer an anti-venom before it settles further. Then drain it off." The youth's death was assured, otherwise. Anubis suppressed a shiver; even a Ronin deserved better then an unintentional death. Or was he going soft?

Nails unnaturally sharp, Naaza was already cutting Suiko's chest open, there on the dungeon floor, when Anubis snapped himself from his contemplations. Whether it was because he was incapable or not, Suiko didn't scream. A sharp, pained cry escaped him before he started to flail and struggle between them. "Grab his arms!" Naaza ordered, black eyes lifted briefly to Anubis. "Hold him down! I don't want to draw any more blood then needed." He resumed his efforts, one hand to cut while his other pried the flesh open for his view. He had to strike the right spot, otherwise he would deliver instant death.

Muscle was shifted beneath bloodied fingers when the youth's body started to tremble. _'He can't be going into shock yet, I already gave him a calming agent.'_ Even so, Naaza's hands neither paused nor faltered in his work.

"His mind!" Rajura hissed, already monitoring Suiko's spirit. He flinched beneath the touch of said mind, having expected Suiko to lash out, and yet…. Fingers secure over the youth's temples, Rajura's violet eye closed before he could observe his brother's reactions to the redhead's touch. He bowed his head and followed the injured touch, gathered the fleeing spirit._ ~He's already so scattered,~_ his words were remorseful.

_~Anubis!~_ Naaza's sharp tone ordered, though for what Rajura could only guess. Suiko's spirit was more then hollow as he'd declared upon the Ronin's arrival. It was faded, weaker then even the Spirits' could be held accountable for. _'Why hasn't he called out to the other Ronins? We've seen no indication that any of them are aware of his situation.'_ Rajura wondered, even as he forced that shade of a spirit to remain. The mind about them was growing steadily brighter as Naaza progressed, a reflection of Suiko's pain.

_~…There is no bond,~_ Anubis breathed, mindful to keep his thoughts from disturbing Naaza's concentration. He felt Rajura's gratitude for his aid, as the nova-bright pain-filled mind dimmed to a tree-shaded afternoon. The two brothers worked together to calm Suiko's wounded mind and fleeing spirit, while Naaza fought to keep his weakened heart alive.

In the hour that passed, Rajura felt the fight lessen in Suiko's spirit, a grudging acceptance of his presence; that's not to say that he wasn't still fighting to escape. Anubis continued his role as a medium, his attention split between the Ronin's mental existence and his physical body. He did what he could to prevent either form from going into shock by providing the peace that only night's embrace could grant. Naaza, though he had administered the anti-venom correctly, still had a fight on his hands to keep the youth's heart beating. It had stopped twice before he felt enough of his anti-venom was absorbed.

With a heavy sigh, Naaza leaned back on his haunches and wiped his bloody hands over his yukata. _~Physically, he's ready to be moved,~_ he informed Anubis, unwilling to distract Rajura. He'd felt Suiko's spirit along with Anubis…he wasn't certain how long ago it was, he'd been too focused on the Ronin's heart. _'I don't know what Rajura did to calm him after that, but I'm certainly _not_ going to risk distracting him from it now. Suiko's not a quitter, so perhaps a compromise….'_

With his attention no longer split between the two realms, Anubis turned his entire focus to Suiko's mind. He took form from the shadows and made certain those same shadows didn't fluctuate around them as he joined the two forms in their center. _~Naaza's ready to move him. Do you still need to anchor him?~_ He stopped beside the knelt form of his brother, and was surprised by the sight he saw. Having felt what amounted to a wrestling match before Suiko had grudgingly settled down, he expected Rajura to be holding the youth down. What he saw was the shade of Suiko's spirit holding his brother's waist just as tightly, if not more-so.

Rajura released a heavy breath, though air and breathing were unnecessary in this realm. He brushed a hand over the bowed head pressed against his stomach before he looked up to his brother. _~I think that might be wise. He's injured by more then the venom. I shouldn't need the physical contact anymore.~_ He paused in his explanation when, inexplicably the arms around him tightened, as if Suiko could hear them. Rajura petted the youth's head once more, a faint smile threatening his lips.

_~I suppose that means I'll have to carry you,~_ Anubis sighed as if put-upon. It earned him a laugh followed by a sense of gratitude. _~You're going to owe me for this.~ _Even as he teased, he puzzled at the curious change in his eldest brother's aura. There was something disquieting about it…a remorseful fondness he himself was familiar with, but hadn't sensed in centuries. _'There's more then a simple puzzle here, if he's snared your attention so surely. I wonder what I missed?'_

_~Of that, I have no doubt,~_ Rajura agreed.

Anubis sighed, then groaned as his awareness returned to the physical world. _~Let's get them moved before the spirits come poking around again. I've kept them at bay until now, but I'm tired.~_

Unable to help himself, Naaza chuckled before he carefully gathered Suiko into his arms. _~You split your attention three ways. It's to be expected.~ _Placating, rather then teasing. A rather telling sign that the healer was still in full control and concerned for his family. Anubis managed a wan smirk. He shared a sense of tired assurance with Naaza as he gathered Rajura into his own arms.

oOo

Seated at the foot of the bed, Anubis observed in silence as Naaza dealt with the final touches to his equipment. Although the anti-venom would remain in Suiko's heart for the time being and protect it, the venom itself still needed to be drained. Anubis had assisted with what he could, and now was more then ready to turn in for some rest of his own. However, seeing how small and pale Suiko was on the edge of the large bed, even with Rajura on the other side, reminded him of the scene inside the youth's psyche.

_~A child,~_ he thought, careless in his exhaustion and thus surprised when Naaza questioned him on it. Navy blue eyes blinked and focused on the healer. _~He reminds me of a child, the way his spirit was clinging to Rajura. I also don't understand how he could be such a shade of himself. That didn't happen in just three days.~_

Naaza frowned and, with a final check on his equipment, moved to stand before Anubis. _~Come,~ _his touch was gentle to the Yami's mind, even as cool fingers curled to brush his dark cheek. _~Let us retire for the night. Rajura will have more answers for us tomorrow.~_

Anubis stood, and found himself strangely reluctant to leave the two alone. It took another prompting from Naaza to turn him away and follow from the room. _'A child…you know better then the rest of us, Dark One, that you are no longer a boy once you grow pass your mother's waist.'_

**TBC….**

* * *

**More A/N: **Hi all! I felt this note fit better at the end rather then the beginning. Although this is the second time I've "published" any of my writing involving the Ma'Sho (Secrets being the first), this is far from the first time I have written any of them. As no one complained about them seeming OOC in Secrets, I'm not too worried about it happening here either. But again, I'm not really sure what the current "trends" are in the fandom for characterization. Regardless, I started writing them with both Zorra and Cousin D many years ago, so I'm as "old fashioned" with them as I am concerned with giving them just as much character as our Trooper boys. So even if you're not a big Ma'Sho fan, I hope you'll find something interesting here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets: Suiko's Captivity**

**Chapter Two**

**By: Valandra**

* * *

**A/N: **I made this warning somewhere in _Secrets_, but as it becomes more evident from this point on, I'll repeat. While _Secrets_ was more Shonen Ai, _Suiko's Capture _has heavier Yaoi themes, due to the greater focus on the Ma'Shos here. This is simply a fact of how I've always written them, which I again blame upon Cousin D.

Answers to PMed questions are at the end, to hopefully clarify any confusion from chapter one. Thank you **FaustinaAurelia13** for the communication, curiosity, and support!

* * *

Something was odd, Naaza decided, as his subconscious pushed him towards awareness. A weight of responsibility pulled at his thoughts, and Naaza curled further into the warm lump of a body beside him with a quiet, irritated hiss. He'd done his required duty, the yoroi and demon head could both push off…. With a frown, he realized the responsibility was flavored by the constricted healer, not the antipathetic warrior.

Expression tight, Naaza turned his head from Anubis' chest and shoulder where he'd hidden himself from awareness, and silently poked at himself. Still reluctant to fully wake. _'Why are you aware?'_ he questioned the healer within. _'Anubis is clearly well. Rajura hasn't taken to the fields in _months_! And Kayura's been over her ailment for six weeks. There is no reason for you to stir. Why do you test our boundaries?'_

Beside and beneath him, the warm body he'd wrapped himself around in sleep shifted about as it too woke. Naaza wasn't quick enough to swallow back his irritated hiss, which drew quiet chuckles from the throat above his head. Irritated further, he bit the chest beneath his cheek warningly and tightened his limbs around the older man. Anubis merely grunted for the drawn blood, but he tightened the arm he'd had around the green-haired man in sleep.

"You've spent three days in bed already," Anubis reminded, deep voice roughened further by both sleep and amusement. Lips quirked, he stretched where he lay, his arm and a leg stiffened to keep Naaza's coiled form in place, though the jostling still earned him another sharp nip. "Actually," he cleared his throat as he stared up at the sheer draperies that covered the top of the healer's unique canopy. "I'm surprised you're still here. Dawn is long-since passed."

Resigned to the fact that he would not be returning to sleep unless he kicked Anubis out, and damn the man to the pits for knowing he wouldn't when he was comfortable, Naaza sighed and made a point of nestling his head back into the hollow of Anubis' chest and shoulder. _'At least he's distracted you to silence,'_ he thought at himself, mildly relieved. "And what reason could I possibly have that would lure me away from a warm and willing body in my nest?" he questioned with only mild interest. He'd already determined that there _was_ no reason, so whatever Anubis came up with was clearly a game.

Fingers stroked down his spine, while blunted nails drew their way back up. Naaza shivered and curled further into Anubis' warmth, his irritation soothed. It was all that kept him from stiffening when the man's thoughts touched his. _~Are you not curious to see if Suiko's heart still beats?~_ Naaza's silent burrow into Anubis' warmth abruptly ceased, and he was certain the man's warmth was all that kept him from feeling frozen. That same arm and leg that had secured him from falling away when Anubis stretched earlier, kept him pinned when he sought to push himself out of his sleeping area.

_~I'm sure Rajura would have summoned you if there had been any…complications,~_ Anubis soothed the younger man as nails sharper then any of their blades bit into his rib cage. He sighed when the man still wouldn't settle, and resigned himself to the fact that the healer was already fully surfaced and in control. Even if that was what he'd wanted…. _~Would you calm down?~_ He demanded, and made a point of keeping the green-haired man in his lap as he sat up. Anubis pinned both wrists to Naaza's chest as he twisted them to the edge of the sleeping area when those nails sought to draw more of his blood. A growl vibrated his throat as he bowed his head forward and secured his own teeth where Naaza's shoulder met his throat.

_~I said _calm_,~_ Anubis growled, dark eyes narrowed beneath the fall of sleep-tussled hair. _~You did everything in your power, we _all_ did. Rajura remained to watch over him as we rested. If Suiko _has_ passed on, then it was out of our hands to begin with!~_ He tightened his arms, and pinned Naaza's legs between his own when the man still refused. _~Patient or not, I won't have you running to that room like the psycho you are, and draw the spirits' attention to my wards!~_ Teeth and fang sank deeper into cooled flesh until they drew blood. Naaza finally stilled against him.

_~Better,~_ Anubis mussed. He drew a rough tongue over his bite as he tested the truth to Naaza's calmness. "Now," his voice rumbled against the healer's throat. "Will you dress yourself properly, or shall I?" Having expected the reaction, Anubis jerked his head back so Naaza's fangs grazed his throat, denying him the intended mark of his cheek and jaw. Laughing with dark amusement, he pulled back and twisted to drop the healer back onto the sleeping area. "Guess I'll just find something for you then."

With a rare snarl, Naaza grabbed one of the many pillows that made up his sleeping area and threw it at the back of Anubis' head. He smirked thinly at the man's surprised yet dramatically-staged squawk, and pulled himself from his nest. "You refused to open any of my closed doors after your last perusal. Have five decades been enough to calm your fear?" he teased as he slipped by the older man with a bare breath between them, his every movement as graceful as a serpent dancer.

His words served their intended purpose and froze the Yami Ma'Sho where he stood. Expression perturbed, he turned away from Naaza's half-hidden form, and instead sought out his own top.

oOo

Naaza graced Anubis with a pinched, annoyed look as he circled the bed to take a seat at Suiko's side. The Yami Ma'Sho, meanwhile, attempted to shake off his unsettledness upon seeing Suiko's pale form curled towards Rajura. Naaza's increased irritation drew his attention more for the fact that it was no longer directed at him.

"What is it?" Anubis asked, his tone notably more respectful then it had been in Naaza's chambers. He moved to stand a few feet from the bed and healer.

"He's cold. Not as bad as he was in the spirit's chamber, but still unnaturally so." Naaza shifted so he could loosen the blankets, and slipped a hand beneath to judge the difference in covered flesh. He shook his head with a frown. "Neither the venom nor the anti-venom should be affecting his temperature in such a manner." Stretching over the younger warrior, he pressed a wrist to Rajura's exposed cheek and throat. "He's no warmer then usual," Naaza murmured to himself, not that he'd truly expected Rajura to have been the warmth's thief; the sheets weren't disturbed enough.

Without being prompted, Anubis set about adding fuel to the kindles that remained from last night's fire. After building it up to the point of promised warmth, he sought out additional blankets and stretched them out over the foot of the bed. "Maybe we should redress him in something more…practical."

Naaza snorted derisively and shot the warrior a bemused look. "One does wonder what happened, to cause him to don his yoroi in only unconventional undergarments. He was already in full gear when I sought him out." He frowned as he pointed Anubis in the correct direction. _'And though I wasn't looking for such things, I don't recall seeing any other clothing, or even a travel pack. One wonders indeed.'_

The two made quick, efficient work of stripping and redressing the comatose warrior; past necessity had forced practice upon each Ma'Sho until they could do so half-dead themselves. Heavy blankets were then drawn and tucked in around him. "I'll leave him," Naaza waved a neglectful hand towards Rajura, "to you."

Anubis felt his lips twitch, but otherwise gave no other reaction as he moved to Rajura's side of the bed. _'Asleep or not, his spirit is still touching Suiko's. And whether we speak of it or not, I've still far more experience with breaching Rajura's mind then you're comfortable with.'_ He took note that Naaza was drawing fresh blood to test, before he closed his eyes and sought Rajura's familiar chill.

_~Are you ready to let him go?~ _His thoughts touched Rajura mere heartbeats before his arms wrapped around the taller man. He felt more then heard the elder chuckle.

_~More that he's stopped clinging,~_ Rajura observed. He leaned back gratefully into the offered strength and sighed softly. _~He settled after sunset. Not entirely a peaceful rest, but the closest he's no doubt had in days.~_

Anubis nuzzled his throat, his lips twitching as he felt silver locks tickle his own neck and shoulder. _~Naaza's looking him over now. He's not warmed enough since we pulled him from the spirits. Even you're warmer then he upon our arrival.~_

Rajura frowned and pulled away from Anubis' embrace to turn and look at him. _~That can't be good for his recovery.~_

_~Nope!~_ Anubis smirked, though his troubled eyes belied the chipper attitude. Though silent, he sighed heavily and blinked his eyes open to the physical world. On the bed beside him, Rajura opened his own eye and observed both Suiko and Naaza before he pushed himself upright, careful to not disturb the two.

"It's as if he spent all day in the snow, without protection or proper breaks to warm himself," Naaza informed before either of them could question him. "It's slowing his body's ability to heal naturally, putting further strain on his already stressed heart. Though it doesn't appear to have stopped again, it is still too slow." He glared down at the healing scar over the warrior's chest, as if it were Suiko's own choice.

"Well, that does explain the suddenness of his spirit's sleep. His mind simply shut down." Rajura ran a hand through his silver locks in an attempt to tame them. "Though, even now he doesn't feel as strained as he did when pulled from the spirits."

Naaza sighed and pushed himself up from the bed. "I'll mix what sustenance he needs. Liquid for now, he needs the rest as much as he doesn't need the stress of knowing his situation. I don't suppose you were able to converse with him?"

Rajura shook his head as he too slipped from the bed. Anubis followed him to the fire, where he sat to soak in the building warmth. The Yami Ma'Sho stood behind him for a moment, before moving on to offer his hands to Naaza. "Once his panic calmed, most of his awareness went with it. I sincerely doubt he would have been capable of anything beyond emotional bursts, had he thought to try."

Naaza silently directed Anubis through what he wanted, before leaving the man to his assigned task. He turned to approach the fire, and surprised Rajura once he knelt before the silver-haired man. He tipped his head up curiously as Naaza pressed a wrist to his forehead and temple, before catching his chin to scrutinize his violet eye.

He smiled faintly after another heartbeat as understanding brightened his pale orb. "I'm no colder then I usually am in this castle," he assured, both pleased and more warmed by the unexpected concern then the fire beside them.

"Hmm," Naaza hummed thoughtfully, but released him with a faint nod. "I doubt it's one that can catch. The yoroi, spirits, and venom drank him worse then dry."

Rajura nodded and watched the healer rejoin Anubis to start mixing his prescribed tonic. _'Which means you cannot predict how long this ill-cold could hold him. Peace my brother, you know your art as you know to breath. This ill too shall pass.'_

oOo

Mid-day meal had come and passed, with the three brothers breaking bread before the fire in Suiko's impromptu healing chamber. Rajura sighed as the final few distractions they could grasp at were brushed away, and as eldest he was forced to make the three of them face that truth. The two still on the floor followed his movements as he stood and brushed the wrinkles from training gi.

"No doubt Badamon has had Lord Arago's ear concerning the spirits' dismissal. I intend to make a report before we try his patents further. Naaza," he turned his focus to the healer still curled on a large pillow before the fire. With a lazy swing of his arm, he released the chain he'd obtained earlier from its hiding spot up his sleeve. "Secure your patent, review his status, set a watcher if you feel the need. Though Suiko's condition and survival will, I suspect, be Lord Arago's first concern, you must not neglect your other duties."

He turned to Anubis before any protests or snips could be voiced. "Dara's men have been acting out, once more. As he has failed to contain them," he pointedly ignored the derisive snort and arched brow Anubis graced him with. "You will make an example of them. This is to be the final time a Ma'Sho has to make time to discipline one of Lord Arago's Infantry. Having allocated Saranbo's lands, our lord has more then enough able-body troops to replace them twice over. Dara would do well to remember this."

Anubis nodded once, already on his feet as he plotted the chaos he'd be allowed to create. A chance to vent his frustrations was just what he needed. _'And the perfect distraction from this unnatural concern for a boy that is no longer a boy.'_ He was the first to depart.

Rajura offered Naaza a hand up, but didn't linger to watch his orders be carried out. However, he paused at the chamber doors when Naaza spoke up. "The enchantments won't be a detriment to his recovery?" Rajura turned his head to see the healer frowning at the length of chain in his hands. As if he couldn't discern the enchantments, Rajura realized.

"There is enough slack for him to wonder from the bed to the fire, once he wakes. There is not enough to allow him reach for any such tools that might encourage or permit him the opportunity to escape. Should he make such attempts, he'll have made the chain taught. Only then will the enchantments activate, to…discourage such activities."

He turned around fully with a pointed look as Naaza's frown failed to fade. "Patent or not brother, he is still a Ronin prisoner. If nothing else, our view of his spirit made it crystal clear that the Ronins, even as a group, hold no bonds of loya-camaraderie." Loyalty…even though he'd cut himself off, both Ma'Sho's flinched for the reminder of their own loss, their own Loyalty betrayed and cut away from them, their bond left to bleed in its absence. Drawing in a deep breath, Rajura forced such reminders and thoughts of Sh'ten to the back of his mind, where he could lock them away once more.

"Even should he understand his situation once he wakes, we have no guarantee that he will behave as one in his situation should. They have each proven themselves to be Ronin in the truest of forms. While we have been given a golden opportunity to teach him the truth of bushido, we cannot be certain that he will, in turn, trust us."

Naaza's lips twitched and tightened as his frown deepened. Chain attached to the bed-post at the foot of the bed, he took care to watch as he snaked it through the blankets rather then look up at the Gen Ma'Sho. "Because we do not know why he is Ronin." Rajura nodded once, and took his leave. Naaza secured the manacle around Suiko's ankle and secured the blankets about the fevered body once more. "Perhaps," Naaza murmured, long fingers curled to stroke back sweat-damp bangs and to test the growing fever's strength. "There may be more reason then we yet realize, for our Yami's unusual…preoccupation. He certainly didn't mistake you for a boy after the two of you went one-on-one before your groups' first arrival here."

**TBC….**

* * *

**A/N:** FaustinaAurelia13 asked in a PM about what Shin was wearing in chapter one that caught Naaza's attention (among other things J). As Shin still isn't awake to explain (as I'd somehow thought he might be originally….), he was in a pair of swimming trunks. Capture picks up shortly after episode 25: _Showdown!_ Though obviously focused on what's going on in the Youjakai (Neither Realm). Shin is also the only Trooper to have a bag with him when the group leaves the manor for their spiritual journey. Other then being responsible and packing potential necessities, I wouldn't put it pass him to have packed a pair of swimmers and maybe a towel. Given that the first scene we see Shin in after the Troopers separate, he's already in the under-gear/sub-armor and in the water, it's one of those "off-screen" events that I imagine happened.

FaustinaAurelia13 also asked (and I just realized I didn't answer this one, I'm so sorry!): _~…Suiko's outer and inner shell faded and reformed. The spirits are more unsettled then when I entered. Something isn't right.~_ What do you mean by Suiko's outer and inner shell?

What Naaza meant by Suiko's outer and inner shell, was the under-gear/sub-armor (inner) and the full armor (outer). At the time, I couldn't (and still can't) recall if the terms under-gear/sub-armor are actually used in the series, but over-all I didn't really want Naaza using such "modern" terminology. Hope that helps! J


End file.
